This proposal is directed toward an understanding of the factors which regulate the synthesis, release and functional effects of renal prostaglandins and their role in renal disease. Major areas of focus include: 1) the interaction between prostaglandins and the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone axis, 2) the relationship between prostaglandins and sodium balance with particular attention to the impact of age, 3) the role of prostaglandins in renal diseases with special reference to disorders of concentrating and diluting ability, 4) the role of prostaglandins in Bartter's syndrome. Utilizing a variety of methodologic approaches, while combining observations in clinical and laboratory investigation, it is anticipated that these studies will provide insight into the functions and pathogenetic role of renal prostaglandins in health and disease.